Rebirth
by mikokatt
Summary: the final battle is finally over and Kadaj is dead. Cloud can't stand being away from him after all the fights, and past love.


Hey guys. i've taken a break from working on my big chapter stories to type up some of my older stuff. i hope you like this. i know theres alot of stories like this, but hey. what goes in my mind goes on paper. so...REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Cloud POV<p>

Sephiroth was gone, and I now stood facing my ex-lover, Kadaj. He knelt on the ground, his strength gone. I watched as he struggled to stand, wanting to help, but unsure how. He finally got up, and attacked. He ran at me, but his strength failed him just as he reached me. His sword fell from his hand as he fell into my arms. "B…brother." he whispered.

I watched as he vanished from my arms, and I was thankful that the rain hid my tears. Now there **really** was no way for me to get him back.

I dealt with Loz and Yazzo, helped make sure the other children with the stigma were healed, and then left. I hopped on the fenrir and took off, trying to escape the memories of him, of us.

Tifa POV

I was working in the bar, getting ready to open for dinner when the door opened. I looked up to tell them that we weren't open yet, but I stopped when I saw him. He was gripping the doorframe to keep from falling. "Cloud." He fell to the floor.

Kadaj POV

I woke up lying on a bed, a wet cloth lying on my forehead. I sat up, despite the fact that my head was throbbing. Looking around, I recognized where I was. It was my old room in Seventh Heaven. "Tifa?"

Tifa walked in a minute later. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Shitty. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. You showed up at the bar looking half dead. Then you collapsed."

"It's foggy. I remember driving. I remember riding my bike like crazy, close to exhaustion. For him, to get to him."

"He's not here. He left not long after your death. How are you even alive? We all saw you die."

"She sent me back. Aerith. She gave back my sanity then sent me back."

"Your sanity?"

"Sephiroth. He destroyed my mind. He made me do almost everything that happened. I tried to fight him, but…. he's too strong."

"Cloud had thought that you were being controlled. He was afraid for you."

"He was? I was always afraid that I would hurt him when we were fighting."

"I called Cloud. He didn't answer."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to see him yet anyways. I need to try to make things right around here first."

"Kadaj, this will surprise you, but some see what you did as a good thing. The geostigma was cured because of it. Some people are glad. You're a hero to some."

"Really?"

"Well….kinda. people are grateful, but you're hated for the most part."

The phone starting ringing in the bar, so Tifa went to answer it. I climbed out of the bed and followed Tifa.

"I don't care how far away you are, get your ass back here…No this is important. You need to get back here…Hold on." She turned to me. "Come talk to him." She whispered.

I shook my head frantically. "No way. I can't."

"Get over here."

"No no no." I jumped back when she reached for me.

She sighed and went back to the phone. "Just come back. He won't talk…..Cloud, it's Kadaj. He's back….Come back please." She hung up.

She turned to me. "Why wouldn't you talk to him?"

"I couldn't. The first time I talk to him needs to be face to face. You understand don't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Why don't you go get some more rest?"

I nodded and went back to the room, laying down and falling into sleep slowly.

Cloud POV

I had to call Tifa back. She had called earlier, sounding panicked. Said there was someone there that I had to see.

"Tifa. I can't come home. I'm too far away….there's no need for me to come back….who's there that's so important...who is **he?**...I. he. How. I can't…." I hung up.

Kadaj was alive. It was impossible but true. I wanted to jump on fenrir and go straight to him. The truth was, I wasn't that far away. I was in Healin. The real problem was I didn't know if I could face him. Knowing he was alive was good enough.

I couldn't stay away for long. I had stayed away for about a week, then I broke. I thought about calling, and I did. Once. Kadaj answered the phone, and I hung up. That's what made me break. I heard him. He really was alive.

After about a day's ride I pulled up in front of the bar. It hadn't changed. I climbed off the bike quickly and hurried inside. Tifa was busy cleaning for the next rush. She looked up instantly when I walked in. "Cloud. You're back."

"I'm back. I tried staying away but I couldn't. Where is he?"

"In back. KADAJ! GET OUT HERE!"

I heard Kadaj walk in from the back. "What did I do now?" He was looking at Tifa before his gaze shifted over to me. "C….Cloud….." he fell to his knees where he was.

I stood in shock for only a moment before I ran over to him. "Kadaj. You're alive." I knelt down next to him, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he set his head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. All the stuff I did….it wasn't me. It was Sephiroth."

"It's alright Kadaj. He made you. I had thought it was the case. You had no control the whole time. But it doesn't matter. It's over now. He's gone forever." I pulled him up and we walked to the bedroom slowly.

We sat together on the bed for I don't know how long; just glad to have each other back.

That night I woke to Kadaj shaking and whimpering. I shook him lightly. "Kadaj. Wake up, it's just a dream."

He snapped awake, though he was stills shaking. "The nightmare. He won't let go." He snuggled up to me for comfort.

"I'll make him let go." I pulled kadaj's head up to mine.

Our lips came together, lightly at first, then strongly. I planned to make sure Sephiroth was just a memory.


End file.
